Something Repetetive Comes This Way
by onesmartgoalie
Summary: It's two years after the events of 'This Changes Everything.' Chris lives with Paige in their loft and is extremely happy. He's on better terms with his other family members, and is repairing their relationship.
1. Prologue

Something Repetetive Comes this Way

Summary: It's two years after the events of 'This Changes Everything.' Chris lives with Paige in their loft and is extremely happy. He's on better terms with his other family members, and is repairing their relationship. After supressing his powers for so long, Chris can finally use them in the presence of his family. He has more friends, a better social life, and doesn't have to vanquish demons all the time. Things are great. But then, an old threat returns with evil intentions for Chris. Things just got harder for Chris. And then someone from Paige's life returns. Once again, it seems, that Chris is in for a bumpy ride.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

A/N: Forgive me for spelling and grammar mistakes. Guess who these people are...

Prologue

The streets of San Francisco were dark as it was night. There was no sound. No movement at all. It was like everything was frozen in time. Even the moon wasn't shining. It was so unlike nighttime in San Francisco.

And suddenly, two figures appeared out of nowhere in the alleyway. They were both dressed in complete black and were talking among themselves.

"Are you sure?"one of the two, a woman, asked. "Are you sure that he's ready?"

The other person, a man, nodded. "He is. He has to be. Our plans were almost carried out but stopped fourteen years ago by those witches, but with him on our side, our plan will succeed."

"But is he worthy for us?" There was a lot of doubt in the woman's voice.

The man nodded. "Why do you question my decisions?"he asked quietly. "He has powers beyond that of good and evil. And his powers are only growing. He is strong, very strong. Perhaps he will become stronger than us one day. Don't you see? We need that power. With the boy's power, we could finally achieve what we want: to rule the world. With that boy's power, he could kill one of us and then the rest and stop our plans."

"But what if he refuses? You know what he has gone through. His family will have told him about us."

The man smiled grimly. "He won't refuse. He will join us. He'll have to. Because if he doesn't, he could lose his family forever. He will need our help to get them back."

"I hope that you know what you are doing,"the woman muttered worriedly.

The man nodded in response. "I do know. Do not worry. The boy will join us, I'll make sure of it." He looked around. "Let us return to the others."

When the two beings magically disappeared, life returned to normal. An occassional person walked down the streets of San Francisco. Cars raced by to go to their houses. And a very light breeze swooped over the city.

A/N: The prologue. If you guys can guess who those two people are and what the threat it, the next chappie will be dedicated to all of you. First reviewer only!Anyways, the next chapter should hopefully be up soon.


	2. Happy 16th Birthday

Something Repetetive Comes this Way

Summary: It's two years after the events of 'This Changes Everything.' Chris lives with Paige in their loft and is extremely happy. He's on better terms with his other family members, and is repairing their relationship. After supressing his powers for so long, Chris can finally use them in the presence of his family. He has more friends, a better social life, and doesn't have to vanquish demons all the time. Things are great. But then, an old threat returns with evil intentions for Chris. Things just got harder for Chris. And then someone from Paige's life returns. Once again, it seems, that Chris is in for a bumpy ride.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

A/N: For the people who guessed, it was the Avatars.

This chapter is dedicated to teal-lover, the first one to guess who it was.

Chapter 1

Happy 16th Birthday

The door opened to a very beautiful looking loft. A boy, no older than sixteen, walked through it casually, putting his backpack on the floor before slamming the door shut. He walked over to a stool before a counter and sat down on it. Waving his hand carelessly at the fridge, the door opened and a carton of milk flew out. And then, surprisingly, a glass came out of a cupboard and the glass began to fill up with milk.

"Personal gain,"said an all knowing voice when the boy put the milk back into the fridge by waving his hand.

The boy, who had brown hair and green eyes, grinned. "Well Aunt Paige,"he replied,"I figure that after vanquishing those demons for the Elders, the least they can do is turn an eye every once in a while."

The woman, Paige, grinned back as she walked down the stairs of the loft. "You know,"she wondered aloud, grinning wider at her nephew,"I think that you've become cockier over the years."

Chris shrugged. "Maybe. Anyways, what's on the agenda for today?"

Paige shrugged. "Well,"she said slowly,"it is your birthday today, so we're all going out for a family dinner."

Chris looked around slightly, not wanting to acknowledge the awkward tension that had just filled the room. He cleared his throat. "Alright. When are we leaving?"

Paige grinned. "I'll call you. Now go take a shower. Those soccer practices make you smell." She pinched her nose and waved her hand in the air for a special effect.

Chris shook his head. "You think you have a sense of humor, but you don't." He ran up the stairs to the bathroom that was personally his. Paige used the bathroom downstairs.

About twenty minutes later, Chris emerged from his room, wearing a pair of nicer clothes. He had learned from experience that when his whole family went out for dinner, they went to the nicer places in San Francisco, so he had to dress up.

When Chris walked downstairs, he saw his aunt sitting on a couch, watching tv. "So are we going to orb to the restaurant?"he asked.

Paige looked at Chris and shook her head. "Nope." She grinned. "We are going to go a different way. But first you have to follow me outside." She got up from the couch and walked to the door, opening it. "After you."

"Thanks."

After the two had gotten to the lobby, Paige stopped Chris. "Close your eyes,"she ordered.

Chris did so. "Okay."

"And don't open them."

"Sure. But what are we doing?"

"You'll see,"came Paige's sing-song voice as she opened the door. She had Chris' hand and was pulling him in one direction. "Okay, on the count of three, open your eyes. One. Two. Three."

Chris slowly opened his eyes. In front of him and his aunt was a blue convertible. "Who's this for?"he asked with confusion in his eyes.

Paige sighed as she pulled something out of her purse. It was a pair of car keys. She held them up in front of Chris' face and dangled them. "These are for you."

Chris' mind put together what Paige was saying. His face lit up with joy. "You mean that this is my very own car?"he asked. "This cool, great looking car?"

Paige laughed as she nodded. "Uhuh. Now every kid deserves a car after they turn sixteen. And I know that you have your driver's liscense already..."

"How did you manage to find this?" Chris ran his hand on the hood of the car.

Paige shrugged. "One of the people I helped back as a social worker works at a body shop. He saw this car and decided to rebuild it. I kept in touch with him through all the years and I saw the car. I knew you'd love it, so I asked him if I could buy it. He gave me a discount. I paid for most of it while your parents and Phoebe paid for the rest. Now, I want you to be responsible while using this car. No-"

"Please Aunt Paige,"Chris said, taking the keys from her hands,"I'm very responsible. Don't you trust me?"

Paige nodded. "I do, but kids do odd things. I was one of them and I don't want you to be like me."

"Don't worry,"Chris said quietly, thinking of the events that had happened two years ago,"I won't."

Paige frowned slightly as she knew what he was thinking about, but she didn't say anything. "Well aren't you going to drive this thing, birthday boy?"she asked, cracking a grin.

"Hell yeah!"

"Watch your mouth mister!"Paige teased, shaking her finger in warning at her nephew. Nevertheless, she got into the passenger seat of the convertible. "We're going to Louisini's. You know how to get there, right?"

Chris nodded in agreement. "I've only been there like five million times!"he groaned. "Their food is starting to get old."

Paige shrugged. "Hey, I love their pasta."

"I do too,"Chris shrugged as he put the keys in the ignition. He turned the car on and waited for a few moments before putting the car in reverse before changing the gears and speeding on the road. "But we go there like every month. You would think that Mom could find a better restaurant after all this time."

Paige sighed. "I guess so. But Piper likes the restaurant and you know she chooses where we go."

Chris turned on the radio and turned the station to his favorite one. It played classical rock all the time. Chris like the oldies and newer rock, but classical was far better.

"I'm glad that you have good sense of music at least,"Paige said, tilting her head back. "Unlike Wyatt."

"Who listens to that new techno mixed with rap,"Chris agreed. "It's absolute crap."

"I couldn't agree more. And what's worse is that he hooked Piper and Leo to it!" She sighed as she shook her head. "And I thought they had such potential."

Chris turned into the parking lot of the restaurant. He found and empty parking spot and pulled into it. After putting the car in park, he turned the car off and pocketed the keys. "Well let's get this nice family get together done with."

"You can't say such snarky words like those,"Paige remarked as they walked into the restaurant. "You know how- Piper!" Paige ran forward to give her big sister a hug.

"Hi Mom,"Chris said, giving his mother a hug after Paige was finished.

"Happy birthday Chris!"Piper exclaimed happily.

"Thanks." Chris gave a grin.

"Everyone else is already at our table, so let's go."

In no time at all, Chris and Paige were seated with the rest of their family. Phoebe, Melinda, Leo, and Wyatt had all wished Chris a very happy birthday before the waiter came. Everyone ordered their food and the waiter was off.

"So how have you been Chris?"Piper asked, looking intently at her son.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Same as on Saturday,"he responded. "Anything exciting happen at home?"

Wyatt shrugged. "If you consider the usual people dropping in, then yes. Otherwise no." Since the family went out at least once a week, they made up a code of words. The usual people meant demons. If they said the word demon and somebody heard, there would be hell to pay.

"Oh. Interesting."

"Very." Wyatt rolled his eyes. "There's no excitement ever."

"I don't want excitement like fourteen years ago,"Paige said. Her sisters and Leo gave a nod of agreement.

"What happened fourteen years ago?"Wyatt asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"Yeah,"Melinda added. "What about fourteen years ago? I wanna know!" She had a slight whine in her voice.

"I think that you should tell the story Aunt Paige,"Chris said.

Paige sighed as she looked at the rest of the adults. "Fine, but after the food comes. We can't have somebody overhear."

Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda groaned in annoyance. They hated waiting for stories their parents would tell them. After all, things the Charmed Ones did in their earlier years were things of legend. Or at least to them it was.

After the food was placed in front of the family, Paige started the story.

"About fourteen years ago after Chris died,"Paige said, looking at Chris for a second,"a new threat came here. They were called the Avatars. They had a plan of creating a Utopia."

"And we were needed,"Piper butted in bitterly. "That's why they went after Leo. These Avatars needed him to be one of them to make us agree with their plans. So, they made him one of them after Phoebe and I died."

"That's when a federal agent named Kyle Brody came in,"Paige said, taking back the story. Her eyes became a bit glassy. "He was actually in this city earlier and he found us out. He came here to stop the Avatars because he believed they killed his parents and he wanted revenge."

"Did you two go out or something?"Wyatt asked.

Paige nodded. "Yeah."

"Then why isn't he here right now?"Chris asked with complete interest.

"He has the job that Leo kinda has,"Phoebe responded, reaching over to pat Paige on the shoulder. "The Avatars killed him."

"This is all too confusing!"Melinda whined.

Leo sighed. "I'll explain. The Avatars wanted to create a Utopia and they needed the Charmed Ones. But the Avatars couldn't get to them by themselves. They needed me. So they tormented me until I became one of them. And I was the one who madethese threewant Utopia even though they didn't like the Avatars at first. One of the annoying people named Zankou was set free to try and stop this. He worked together with Kyle to stop the Avatars with a drink he had to destroy them. But it didn't completely work. Kyle was killed and Utopia was created. But I finally realized the wrong that I had done and worked together with Zankou. But the Avaratrs knew this and I was made to go away. But the Avatars were stopped and they made life go back to as it was."

"So what happened to Kyle?"Chris asked, looking at Paige.

"Leo's bosses decided to reward him and give him a position like Leo's,"Phoebe answered when Paige didn't. "He's been gone for all this time."

"So are they gone?"Melinda asked her mom.

"Oh no." Phoebe shook her head. "They're still out there somewhere, waiting to create Utopia again. And they'll come back. I just hope that they don't use any of you."

"Let's get off this depressing topic,"Piper said. "It's Chris' birthday! We have some presents for you!"

Chris grinned at his mother and then looked at his older brother. "Guess what Wy?"he asked. "I got a convertible!"

Wyatt's eyes rounded in jealously. "No way!"he exclaimed. Wyatt then grinned. "Well, my car is better."

Chris snorted. "Yeah right. I've ridden in it. It can barely move! And not to mention the stations. They suck!"

"And I suppose that yours will be better?"Wyatt asked.

"Boys, boys,"Piper said warily, quite used to their little quarrels,"knock it off. We have some presents for Chris to open."

Chris had to admit, this was probably one of the better birthdays. Instead of getting things he didn't like, Chris got some great things. Even though Paige had paid for most of his car, she still got him a soccer ball autographed by Freddy Adu, his most favorite soccer player. Wyatt had burned him a stack of oldie's cd's. Piper and Leo got him some new clothes while Phoebe and Melinda got him a gift certificate to his favorite store.

"Thanks everyone,"Chris said honestly as he grinned at all of them. "These are great presents. And Wy, thanks for not burning me some of your crap." He cracked an even bigger grin.

Wyatt opened his mouth to protest, but Piper cut him off. "Stop baiting your older brother,"she scolded, waving a finger at her son. "And don't say anything either mister."

The two brothers sighed. "But it's the fun in things Mom!"Wyatt whined.

Piper shook her head. "Be quiet with that matter!"

Even as the two didn't talk about it anymore, they still communicated silently.

About an hour later, Chris and Paige got into Chris' car and Chris drove them home. His new presents were in the back seat.

"So did you like that little get together?"Paige asked.

Chris nodded cheerfully as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "It actually wasn't torture."

"Well that's good. I'm glad that you're finally feeling normally around them." Paige grinned at Chris.

"I know. It feels pretty good."

"Well,"Paige said as Chris parked the car in front of their apartment,"I'm sure that you can say this was one of your best birthdays."

"It was. Umm Aunt Paige, can I go over to Vince's house? I think that he and a few of the other guys are throwing me a party."

Paige frowned. "I don't know. I mean you could be drinking."

"Cindy's going to be there! And it'll be the weekend tomorrow. And you know me, I'm not that irresponsible!"

Paige smiled after a few seconds. "I guess so. But if I get one word of your misbehavior, you'll be in big trouble mister."

Chris grinned widely and hugged his aunt. "Thanks Aunt Paige." He ran to the car and hopped in it. As he started the car, Paige yelled,"Happy Birthday Chris!"

Chris looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Aunt Paige." He shifted the gear into drive and drove away.

"Happy birthday Chris,"Paige repeated before walking inside.

A/N: Just thought that you guys would want a bit more of a family type chapter for the first one.


	3. Second Meetings Part 1

Something Repetetive Comes this Way

Summary: It's two years after the events of 'This Changes Everything.' Chris lives with Paige in their loft and is extremely happy. He's on better terms with his other family members, and is repairing their relationship. After supressing his powers for so long, Chris can finally use them in the presence of his family. He has more friends, a better social life, and doesn't have to vanquish demons all the time. Things are great. But then, an old threat returns with evil intentions for Chris. Things just got harder for Chris. And then someone from Paige's life returns. Once again, it seems, that Chris is in for a bumpy ride.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

A/N: This is part one of two Paige chapters and here is the first part where the plot really comes into play.

Chapter 2

Second Meetings 1

Paige sighed as she walked up to her apartment. Chris had just left for his suprise party and she was alone.

Normally, she wouldn't have had a big problem with being alone. But after that dinner, her heart panged with sadness. Because of that talk about the Avatars, she remembered the last time she saw Kyle. She had thought that he died after the whole Avatar ordeal, but she found out that he was alive. And then he left right in front of her eyes.

Part of her felt that it would've been better for Kyle to have been left dead. Because at least then she could've remembered the good times they had without having to think that she would never seem him again when he was alive. If he were dead, she could've known that he was in a better place. But now that he was a whitelighter, a part of Paige constantly feared whether or not he was alive.

Paige turned the keys in the door and walked inside. She placed the keys on the counter and walked to the fridge. Opening the door, she pulled out the carton of milk and got a cup. She then sat on a stool and drank the milk silently.

"Maybe I should go see how Magic School is,"she muttered. Paige nodded to herself. Standing up, she orbed away.

"Paige!"exclaimed a voice as soon as she had arrived. "Thank goodness you are here!"

Paige turned around to see one of the teachers, Mrs. Featherson, running towards her. "What's up?"she asked, concern filling her face.

"The beginner's potion class had an explosion. We need you to figure out why we can't use magic to make the room go back to normal."

Paige nodded. "Alright." With that, she started to walk with Mrs. Featherson. "So what were they trying to make today?"

"A basic sleeping potion."

"What ingredient was used last before the explosion?" Paige opened the door of the classroom.

"Crushed basil root and before that hair from a wood nymph."

Paige whistled appreciatively as she surveyed the room. It was almost completely burnt black. The desks and everything else was alright, but the wall looked disguisting. "Well the problem was with the hair from a wood nymph. That shouldn't have been used at all. You should've used a small amount of ginger instead of the hair. When basil root and a hair from a wood nymph mix together, this happens." Paige picked up a bottle of a crushed flower. "Fortunately, with this little guy right here, the room should go back to normal." She poured some of the flower on her hand and blew it onto the wall. In an instant, the room looked normal again.

Mrs. Featherson smiled in relief. "Thank you. Mr. Gregers was almost going frantic."

Paige smiled warmly at the teacher. "No problem. Now go spend some relaxing time. It is, after all, after school hours. Shouldn't teachers relax?"

Mrs. Featherson nodded. "Thank you." She walked off.

Paige left the room and carefully closed the door. Turning to the right, she began to head off to the dormitories. While a lot of kids had the option to go home, many stayed. Before Paige ran the school, under the reign of Gideon, children had to stay at Magic School. Paige, knowing how it was to feel trapped in school, let them visit their family as long as they were at their classes every day.

"Give it back!"yelled a voice.

"No!"

Paige sighed as she shook her head. "Kids,"she mumbled, before walking at a faster pace.

When Paige turned a certain corner, she saw a girl of about five, looking at a boy of about seven, who was holding a stuffed unicorn. The girl looked like she was about to cry. Every now and then, she would wave her hand in hope to get it back, but the boy held up his hand in a shield.

"Tommy Jones!"exclaimed Paige. "Why are you taking Mary's unicorn again?"

At the sound of Paige's slightly irritated tone, the boy paled a bit. "Here,"he muttered, shoving the unicorn back in Mary's arms.

"Apologize,"Paige ordered sternly.

"Sorry." Tommy looked around aimlessly.

"Now go off but don't bother Mary again."

Tommy quickly ran off.

The little girl, Mary ran up to Paige and gave her a small hug. "Thank you!"she squeaked.

Paige knelt down and smiled warmly. "Your welcome. Now I'm sure you have some friends. Why don't you go play with them?"

Mary nodded happily like the little girl that she was. She turned around and skipped towards a door before disappearing in it.

Paige spent the next two hours or so walking around the school, helping anybody that needed it. Needless to say, this got Paige's mind of Kyle. After he disappeared, all she did was work in Magic School. It got her mind off of him most of the time, but something still nagged her.

It wasn't until Chris' fourth birthday that she really started to think about Kyle that much. That was when the first signs of Piper and Leo neglecting Chris really started to show. At that party, they started to show of Wyatt more to the people gathered instead of Chris. Chris noticed this and was almost about to cry, but Paige saved the day. She took him to a few of her friends and they showered him with love for hours. After that, Paige spent more time focused on Chris then Kyle.

But the telling of the Avatars brought all of that back.

When Paige finally orbed home, it was dark. She turned on the lights and went to the answering machine. There was a message.

"Hi Aunt Paige, it's me. Just called to let you know that there is a party for me. It looks really cool. And I'm spending the night at Vince's. And don't worry, I won't drink or use any drugs. Well love you. Bye."

Paige smiled. That was always like Chris to leave a message telling her where he was even if she knew. It was one of those things that she highly appreciated.

Paige walked upstairs to her room, wanting to watch one of her favorite movies. She didn't really care which. Any one of her favorites and a bowl of some rocky road would make her happy.

Paige turned on the light and walked over to the tv. It was a fairly big one, but not too showy. She turned the tv on and looked at the channel. There wasn't anything good on, so she turned to go towards her bed. Under her bed was her big collection of dvd's.

But something made her stop in her tracks.

There was a snow globe on the middle of her bed.

Paige trembled slightly as she walked closer to it. Picking it up, Paige looked at it. A memory came back to her mind. Paige shook it slightly, as if the snow globe were her mind and she could shake away her painful memories.

"I told you that we would meet again,"said a voice from the doorway.

Paige looked up and she couldn't believe her eyes. "K-Kyle?"she whispered in shock.

A/N: I'm kinda assuming that you guys guessed who the voice was. If not, oh well. But that was the person who Paige meets again.


	4. Second Meetings Part 2

Something Repetetive Comes this Way

Summary: It's two years after the events of 'This Changes Everything.' Chris lives with Paige in their loft and is extremely happy. He's on better terms with his other family members, and is repairing their relationship. After supressing his powers for so long, Chris can finally use them in the presence of his family. He has more friends, a better social life, and doesn't have to vanquish demons all the time. Things are great. But then, an old threat returns with evil intentions for Chris. Things just got harder for Chris. And then someone from Paige's life returns. Once again, it seems, that Chris is in for a bumpy ride.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

A/N: This is part two of two Paige chapters and here is the first part where the plot really comes into play.

Chapter 3

Second Meetings 2

The figure standing in the doorway, which Paige now saw as Kyle, nodded. "Yep me." He gave a grim smile.

Paige stared at him in disbelief before saying in her normal voice,"Is it really you?"

Kyle nodded again. "It is."

There were tears in Paige's eyes. How could he do this to her? She had barely gotten over him and then he had to come back into her life. Paige knew that he'd leave soon. She didn't want to see him.

"It can't be you,"she whispered before orbing away.

Paige appeared in her office of Magic School. She closed the door, locked it, and quickly muttered a spell so she was untraceable. She didn't want to be disturbed. And she especially didn't want Kyle to find her.

"Why did he have to come back?"she whispered as she sat on a chair, head in her hands. "He's just going to leave like last time."

Paige sighed as silent tears streamed down her face. She didn't want to see him. She couldn't see him. She didn't want to love him again...

Paige sat in the silence of her office for a little over an hour before deciding to orb home. Kyle probably left the loft for some other place in the world. That was just fine with her.

As Paige landed on her bed, she looked around. No Kyle. Paige sighed in relief as she fell back on her bed, closing her eyes. Maybe this is all just a dream, she thought sleepily.

"I knew you'd come back."

Paige sat up quickly and opened her eyes. "Leave me alone!"she exclaimed to Kyle, preparing to orb out again.

But nothing happened.

Kyle smiled grimly. "I put a spell on your apartment. You can't orb away." He took a few steps closer to Paige.

As Paige saw her former boyfriend come closer, she quickly muttered,"_Get me out of here, power that I hold. Send me someplace dear, where it is in my heart's hold_!" Paige felt herself leave in a swirl of white lights.

Paige sighed in relief as she reappeared in her office at Magic School. She was safe from him. From the person who she wanted to be with, but couldn't bring herself to.

Paige shook slightly. She didn't like how Kyle reduced her to this. She was running away where she would've usually faced him head on. Instead of wanting him to leave, she would've welcomed him. So why was she acting like this?

Simple, Paige thought bitterly. I don't want to be left alone again.

"You can't keep running Paige,"said a familiar voice.

Paige opened her eyes to see Kyle. "Damn you,"she whispered. "How did you find me?"

"You always liked this place. Why do you keep running away from me?"

"Because I don't want to see you!"Paige cried, closing her eyes so tears wouldn't come out. She didn't want him here. Even as the footsteps came closer to where she was standing, Paige didn't move. But when a pair of arms wrapped around her, Paige began to struggle.

"Just relax Paige!"came Kyle's agitated voice.

"You left me!"Paige said, trying to break free from his grip. "And you never came back! And now you're here again! I loved you,"she whimpered before whispering,"and you never came back." Having no more real energy, Paige started to cry.

Kyle stroked Paige's hair. "Shhh,"he whispered gently,"it's alright."

After a while, Paige stopped crying. "So why are you here?"she asked quietly.

Kyle looked at her and smiled slightly. "The Elders wanted me to come back here."

Paige frowned at him as she wiped some tears from her eyes. She knew that her mascara was probably running, but she didn't care. "But why?"

Kyle's smile was replaced with a grim look. "Because,"he responded,"the Avatars are back."

"Piper! Leo!"Paige shouted loudly, orbing into the Manor with Phoebe in tow. After Kyle had said those five words, she had orbed from Magic School after telling Kyle what she was going to do.

Paige immediately orbed to Phoebe's house where she was with Melinda and her husband, grabbed Phoebe without an explanation, and orbed once more. Now she was in the Manor, shouting out Piper and Leo's names.

"What is going on Paige?"Phoebe demanded.

"I'll explain in a moment,"Paige replied. "Piper! Leo!"

Piper and Leo emerged from upstairs, looking very disgruntled. They looked like they were having some alone time, but Paige didn't care.

"What do you want?"Piper snapped.

"Something urgent,"Paige answered. "Kyle!"

As a set of orbs appeared, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo were confused. After all, Kyle had been gone for a very long time. But as the orbs disappeared, the three saw that it was him.

"What are you doing here?"Phoebe asked, frowning and crossing her arms. She disliked Kyle. He did leave her sister after all.

Kyle looked at everyone sheepishly. He rubbed his two hands together. "Umm the Elders sent me back here,"he responded shortly.

"Why?"Piper demanded angrily. She too held resentment towards Kyle.

Kyle didn't respond. Paige looked at him, knowing that he was trying to find the right words. "Because the Avatars are back,"she blurted out.

"What?"came three cries.

"Why?"Leo asked, pain etched across his face. The memory of his Avatar days came rushing back to him.

"You can explain the story Kyle,"Paige said forcefully,"because we'd all like to hear it."

"I'll get us all some drinks,"Piper declared. As she walked towards the kitchen, she muttered,"Because we'll need it."

When Piper had come back with some beers for everyone, Kyle started to tell his story, with Paige sitting right next to him. Despite her earlier reaction to him, she seemed quite happy that he was back.

"After I was killed by the Avatars and the world was placed right once more, I became a Whitelighter because of the deeds I did. Anyways, because of who I fought against, the Elders decided to make me a very special Whitelighter. I would have no charges. My task was to try and find the Avatars where I could and find out their plans. I was told not to stop them, but get all the information about them that I could."

"Keep going,"Phoebe prodded after Kyle paused.

"It was hard to track them down,"Kyle continued after taking a drink of his beer. "And for two years, I didn't find them. It wasn't until I overheard some demons talking about a very powerful force being stationed into a remote corner of the Underworld. I went to check it out and there were the Avatars!"

"What are they planning?"Leo asked quietly.

"At that time,"Kyle responded,"all they wanted to do was regroup and wait for the right time to make Utopia. After a while, they figured out that somebody was spying on them, so they left. I had to search for them again. Whenever I found out their location, they always moved. That's how I spent all this time, playing cat and mouse with the Avatars. Of course, whenever I saw somebody in trouble, I helped them."

"So why did you come here?"Paige asked quietly.

"After fifteen years,"Kyle continued,"the Avatars decided to return to San Francisco. It was only known because the Elders sensed a powerful surge of energy enter the city a few weeks ago. They contacted me, told me of what was happening, and sent me straight here."

"So why do you want us?"Piper asked, frowning.

Kyle shrugged. "Because last time the Avatars came here after the Charmed Ones,"he replied. "The Elders believe that they will come after you or your children. It's my job to stop it."

"Then we'll have to keep an eye on everyone,"Piper said. "Wyatt can handle himself."

"Melinda can handle herself,"Phoebe added,"and I'll protect her if need be."

"Chris can protect himself,"Paige declared. "And those Avatars will regret coming near me."

Piper stood up. "Well, we can't do anything at the moment. Everyone keep on alert." Grabbing Leo's hand, she walked up the stairs.

"Hey Paige,"Phoebe said,"can you orb me back home? I'm sure everyone's worried about me."

"Sure,"Paige responded. She waved her hand casually and Phoebe disappeared in a cloud of orbs.

"So things really have changed since I was gone, huh?"Kyle remarked to Paige, who got up from her seat.

She crossed her arms. "It has,"she agreed,"but you wouldn't know now, would you?"

"I guess,"Kyle said, laughing nervously, still feeling a little guilty that he had been gone for so long. "So why don't you live in the Manor anymore?"

"Because I moved out so I could live with Chris."

"Ummmmmmm okay." Kyle frowned, clearly confused.

Paige sighed and uncrossed her arms. "Look,"she said slowly,"it's a long story."

"So how bout we go get some dinner to catch up?"Kyle suggested.

Paige raised an eyebrow. What was he planning? "Fine,"she agreed begrudingly. Who knows? she asked herself. Maybe I'll have fun tonight. It's not like this is the first time I actually went out with a guy. Oh wait, it is...

A/N: Sorry if it was too short. To me it also seemed a bit rushed, but I'll try and not have that happen next time. Anyways, it'll go back to Chris next chapter. Please review! As you can tell, Paige has had a very boring love life...


End file.
